Pain Redefined
by TrishOrton
Summary: John feels broken from his loss after the Elimination Chamber match to Edge and nothing seems to being going his way. Can someone help him cope with his pain?


Summary: John feels broken from his loss after the Elimination Chamber match to Edge and nothing seems to being going his way. Can someone help him cope with his pain?

NA: So I was listening to Disturbed and I was thinking about Johns match at New Years Revolution and I couldn't resists writing something about it lol. I am aware of the fact that I seriously need to update To Be Mine but at the moment I have no idea how to get my idea's out of my head and onto my computer so I'm putting that on hold till I can actually think of what to do sorry : (

Anyway I hope everyone enjoys and I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic if I did then I wouldn't actually need to write : )

* * *

**Pain Redefined**

A bloody John Cena looked on as Edge and Lita continued their celebration.

He was livid, there was just no other way of putting it. After all the hard work...the sweat...the blood everything that John had done, in a matter of moments, just like that he'd lost it all.

John hissed in pain as he tried to turn over onto his side. He was left battered and broke from his Elimination Chamber match and then forced to be in another right after.

A ref tried to help him to his feet but he refused their help, no matter how much he knew he needed it. It didn't matter that blood was still on his face and running into his eyes. All that matter was his title and now he didn't even have that. The least he could do was have his dignity, as broken as it was and walk to the back on his own.

As soon as he was safely behind the curtains and away from the eyes of the fans he nearly collapsed.

Instead of coming face to face with the ground like he thought he felt something or rather someone supporting his weight to the floor. He opened his eyes to see wide hazel orbs staring back at him.

"Dear god Baby are you ok?…is anything broken?" Her eyes scanned his body quickly to make sure there wasn't anything visibly wrong with him. So far the only thing she could see was the blood covering his face and his chest was reddened probably from the flying elbow Shawn Michaels had given him or the two spears from Edge.

John looked at her incredulously was she serious? Did he fuckin look like he was ok? He just went through two goddamn matches and she had the nerve to ask if he was _ok..._if she honestly thought that then she must have a loose definition of the work ok.

"Yeah Trish I'm just fine, forget about the fact that I have blood all over my face...oh and the best part is I just got the crap beat out of me. But all in all I'm just fuckin peachy." He said sarcastically. "Can we just please go I don't feel like be here anymore."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do mean leave? Baby we need to go to the trainers so that they can check you out."

He only shook his head. "I don't need to go to the trainers I know what's wrong with my body and I'm fine."

Trish looked at him shocked. "John you have a gash in your forehead I hardly think that you're fine enough to walk out of here without being check out by someone."

John rolled his eyes 'oh now she doesn't think I'm fine'. "Look you can either help me get up or I'll do it myself you pick." When she made no move to help he tried sitting up on his own.

Eyes widening Trish watched him struggle. "What are you doing?" She gently pushed him back down but he insisted on sitting up.

"I told you either you help me or I'll do it on my own." Knowing that he was serious about trying to leave on his own she had no other choice but to help.

Trish nodded. "Can you try and stand for me...I'm not sure that I can carry you out of here on my own."

John nodded and swallowed hard clenched his teeth as she helped him to a standing position. Damn did his body ever hurt like hell. He clutched onto her smaller body as he finally stood on shaky legs, he almost fell again but Trish was right by his side to catch him, quickly grabbing him.

They walked down the hall together in silence...well more like John hobbled around and tried not to end up flat on his ass. Then it struck him, he didn't even have his bags with him. He'd have to go back and get them. His body was aching and he wasn't sure that he would make it to the car much less turn back around. They were never gonna make it! Maybe he could just spend the night at the arena, the couches were kind of comfortable.

He stopped for a second wrapping an arm around his abdomen, leaning on the wall and looked at the smaller woman with sadness. "Trish I don't have my bags, we have to go back."

She smiled at him softly and reached out to wipe some blood off his brow. "I kind of figured that you would be in no condition to walk properly so I took the liberty of bring our bags to the car during your match."

"Oh...well then let's keep going then." She slipped back under him and helped him start to walk toward the parking garage.

John wordlessly went along with her leaning heavily on her much smaller frame. When they stepped out into the cold night air he regretted instantly not putting on a hoodie or something, it was colder then a bitch on Christmas day and the sweat left from his match wasn't make the situation for him any better. He was glad when they finally reached the car and Trish gently helped his limp body into the passenger's seat and buckled him in.

Trish ran around to the driver's side and quickly strapped in and started the car, driving out of the arena. She would occasionally glance over at John to make sure that he was ok. He had his eyes closed and his head was pillowed by the seat belt. Even with all that blood on his face he was still gorgeous to her. She turned her attention back to the road and continued to the hotel.

After a few minutes Trish pulled into a parking space and looked over at John. As peaceful as he looked she was going to have to wake him so they could go up to their room.

She shook him gently but he wasn't waking. She shook him again this time with a little more force but nothing.

"John sweetie wake up." She wait for him to open his eyes...a response anything to say that he was ok but he didn't and the more time that went by the more she feared that something was wrong. He had already lost a lot of blood tonight. What if he was suffering from a concussion?

Not knowing what else to do so she slapped him across the face.

Trish felt terrible for doing it especially when she knew he was hurt but it was the only thing that she could think of to make him wake up.

John woke up arms swinging. "I wont let you keep my title Edge!" Trish had to duck as his right arm came flying towards her head.

"John it's me Trish!" Finally he opened his eyes to see a slightly frightened Trish Stratus.

"Trish what the fuck is wrong with you, I could have hit you." He screamed at her. The thought of him hitting her scared him and he didn't need to add any more problems to his already fucked up night.

"I'm sorry! Its just you weren't waking and I was running out of ideas." She said sadly.

"Oh yeah hitting an injured man who just lost his title is a really smart move." He mumbled rolling his blue eyes before unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door.

As they walked through the lobby and into the elevators, John's thoughts drifting back to what happened earlier on in the night. He still couldn't grasp how this all happened to him.

_Flashback: _

_Cena exploded out of nowhere with a double clothesline then he hit a side slam on Carlito. The crowd was booing but that didn't matter. All he had to do was focus on retaining his WWE title. He hit the five-knuckle shuffle on Carlito and then went for the FU but Masters made the save. _

_Masters tossed Cena into the steel with force then proceeded to toss Cena into the steel chains but luckily John was able to block. Masters then dropped Cena with a DDT on the steel! Masters went to Carlito and helped him up. _

_John was relieved that Masters had left him alone so that he could gather up his strength and regroup but his moment was short lived as both Carlito and Masters went after him and pulled him up. John was already busted wide open, blood pouring profusely from his head and onto his face and into his eyes to the point where everything was a blur. _

_They slammed him into the steel chain and then got him back in the ring and hammered away at him relentlessly. They gave John a double suplex and then perched him on the top rope before giving him a double back suplex off the top. Masters told Carlito to cover him, and Carlito told Masters to put him in the Master Lock. Masters did so and locked it in. Carlito then came from behind and gave Masters a low blow and rolled him up to eliminate him, but then John seemingly out no where rolled Carlito up for the 3 count!_

_1...2...3 and It was over!_

_Finally!_ _He had done the unthinkable by beating 5 other men in his first ever Elimination Chamber match to retain HIS title. All the hard work and struggle_ _paid off in the end and the feeling was astounding. Little did he know that his victory celebration was about to come to an abrupt halt._

_John watched as the Chairman of the board Vince McMahon appeared from the back and announced that this night wasn't over. He didn't understand what that meant but it couldn't have anything to do with him because he had just finished his match and his night was indeed over and done with…how wrong he was._

_Vince told them to raise the cage then congratulated John on his win but then explained that there was going to be one more match before the PPV could end. That's when mister money in the bank himself mad his way down to the ring._

_John was beyond shocked at this point. There was no possible way that he could successfully defend his championship now in a match, at least not after the hell that he just went through. _

_Apparently Edge was well aware of that fact and took full advantage of it because as soon as he entered the ring he hammered away at John in the corner with right hands then tried to cover him for the two. And although John was exhausted he wasn't going to be beat so easily. _

_Edge tried again for a pin but John kicked out. He kicked away at John the signaled for the spear and nailed it he covered him but miraculously he kicked out which frustrated Edge to no end._

_John on the hand was just as shocked as he was. He knew that he couldn't take much more of this so he tried to crawl his bloody ass to the ropes to make it to his feet only to turn around and be meant with another spear which would be the final nail in the coffin for him. He willed his body to kick out from the pin but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move a muscle. It wasn't until he heard Lillian Garcia that he knew it was over._

"_And here is your winner and NEW WWE CHAMPION...EDGE!"_

_End of Flashback:_

"JOHN!" Trish yelled. When she was successful at getting this attention she motioned at the open doors of the elevator. "We're on our floor baby come on."

He hobbled out of the elevator and down the hall to their room stopping so that Trish could search for the key card. He watched her fumble around before she finally found it. She had a lot of good qualities such as being the most gorgeous, sexy, sweet, funny and a tons more but when it came to losing keys she was definitely the master of that.

She finally found the card swiping it through and waited for the green light to signal that it was ok to enter. Once the door was opened she stepped aside so that he could walk in first.

"I think you should lie down." He shot her a glare, but she didn't seem to notice as she wrapped her tiny arm around his waist and helped ease him down onto the bed. He groaned in pain as his body came in contact of the cushions. "Okay just stay here while I go get something to clean you up." She backed away then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Just stay here." He mocked in a high pitched voice. Where the hell did she think he was gonna go? In case she hadn't noticed he was damn near crippled. She was beginning to annoy the shit out of him. On a normal day he probably wouldn't have taken notice but not today, today she was just being flat out annoying and he wasn't in the mood for her bullshit.

He sighed maybe if he watched some TV he could clear his mind. Looking around he spotted the remote on the dresser, only problem with that was it was away from his reach. He didn't care though he was going to get it anyway. It wasn't like he wasn't tough. So what if his body felt like it was a dead weight he wanted to watch some TV and nothing was gonna stop him.

Reaching over to his left he tried to grasp it in his hand, all the while he was coming dangerously close to completely falling off the bed. To bad he was being a stubborn S.O.B and wouldn't give up. Just when he had it he fell over the edge with a loud thud.

Trish came running out of the bathroom to see John Cena sprawled out on the floor his eyes squeezed shut, clutching his already bruised ribs.

She gasped. "Oh my god John!" She ran to his side. "What happened to you?" When she reached out to touch him he resisted.

"No don't please." He begged. "I'm hurting to much…just leave me here." But Trish shook her head.

"I cant leave you here baby, just let me help you get back into bed so I can clean you up." Hesitantly he let her help him onto the bed.

"Damn it!" He fell onto the bed gracelessly and winced at the pain. "Fuck."

Trish closed her eyes at the sight of him in so much pain. It was killing her inside and if she could she would take away his pain.

Delicately she cupped his face in her hands and grabbed the basin of water and cloth that she had been preparing before John had fallen. Trish began to clean the blood off his face.

The cool water felt good against John's skin and he eventually relaxed under her soothing touch. He could feel her combing her hands through the short hairs on his head and stroking his face. She knew just what he needed to make him feel better... almost. He was still pissed about everything that happened tonight. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't seem to get the last image of Edge and Lita celebrating out of his head.

When she was done she knelt down next to the bed and examined his face. "How are you feeling sweetie? And this time tell me the truth."

John sighed and looked up at her pitifully. "Honestly?" He replied. She nodded her head yes. "I feel like a failure Baby. I mean I tried so hard to be the champ that the fans wanted me to be but all of that doesn't even compare to how much I let you down." He paused for a moment contemplating what he should say to her before continuing. "All I wanted to do was go out there and show you that I could face the best the business had to offer and come out on top. I wanted to got back to our hotel room and celebrate both our wins but most of all I just wanted you to be proud of me."

Trish opened her mouth to say something but John quickly cut her off.

"Look Trish I know you were only with me because I held the gold." He put his hands up to stop her when she began to protest. "You don't have to say anything Trish, it's fine I've known for a long time that I never deserved you in the first place and I'm ok with that. Now that I don't have my title anymore I know your going to leave me for someone else and hey I don't blame you, who wants to be with a guy like me anyway."

Did he really think that's why she was with him to begin with? Did he actually think that she would stick around for almost a year then up and leave him the moment he lost his belt? If that was the case then she was about to seriously question their relationship.

"John baby look at me." When he wouldn't meet her eyes she moved in his line of vision. "Sweetie I'm not with you because you were the WWE Champion."

"Your not." He questioned wide-eyed.

"No." She closed her eyes and sighed. "John why do you think that I would only be with you for that reason?"

"Its Just that I always use to watched you from a far before we got together and I would think to myself that a girl like you would never go for a guy like me. I was a nobody and you were always out of my league. When the company finally decided to give the belt to me I knew that I would have my shot with you cause then I wouldn't be so far out of your league. You would have no other choice but to take notice of me. And then when we finally got together it was the happiest day of my life. I prayed to whatever gods were out there that you wouldn't realize the mistake you had made by hooking up with me. I knew that as long as I was Champ you would be mine."

Trish couldn't hold back the tears that were flowing freely down her face. Shocked by his heart-felt admission. He had to be the sweetest man she had ever met and she didn't like the fact that he looked so hurt and not just because of his match but because the pain that she was causing him.

"No man has ever treated me the way that you have. Every time I get into a relationship, men just want me for my looks and my body. I've had my heart broken more times then I could count but with you everything's just different. You love me for me and nothing else. When we kiss I know that you're content with just that and nothing more. When you look at me I see admiration and respect reflecting back. You've never tried to push me into doing anything that I didn't want to do or disrespect me in any way and because of that I love you."

She licked her lips, blinking a few times to clear her vision. "Everything you do makes me proud. I know how hard you work and no matter how hard things get you never give up." She bowed her head. "The funny thing is that I never though I deserved you or your love, I always thought _you_ were always out of my league."

John sat completely stunned. Had he heard her right? Did she say that all this time _she_ though she was undeserving of _HIS_ love. He had to do a double take. "Are you serious?"

She giggled at his expression. "Of course I'm serious silly." He managed to smile proudly.

"Come here." He opened his arms for her to come and snuggle up next to him under the covers. Once she was situated he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. The couple laid in silence for a few moments before John interrupted it.

"So humor me baby your ok with the fact that I'm no longer the WWE Champ anymore right?"

She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Yes I'm ok with it. I love you for you, not your title."

"And that means that you won't leave me for someone like…Big Show right?" His body shook with laugher as she shot up to look at him.

Trish swatted at his chest playfully. "John Felix Anthony Cena! I swear to god you…" she didn't get a chance to finish because John captured her lips with his. A gasp slipping past her lips in surprise but that didn't last long as she quickly responded to his kiss.

John ran his tongue over her bottom lip silently begging for entrance. She willingly gave it to him, pulling his body on top of hers. John laid flush against her teasingly running his hands down her sides messaging her as his hands traveled down toward her thighs.

Trish moaned her body involuntarily arching into his touch. Her body shuddered with every caress of his wonderful hands and tongue.

John momentarily broke the kiss to gaze down at Trish's lovely face. "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled beautifully at him, her hands caressing the side of his face. "I should because I love you just as much."

He smiled at her as well and once again captured her lips with his, pushing his body more into hers so that she could every inch of him. It didn't matter what pain he endured in the ring, all he knew was that when it came to Trish, she redefined his pain.

* * *

(**Ok I know that a few people are probably not going to be happy about this fic but to fuckin bad Rachel lol j/k, but I really do love John and Trish so I had to do it. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it.)**


End file.
